Happy Easter
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Just a small Easter-ish thing staring Nick and Ellis


"Stupid kid," Nick grumbled lightly as he took the small paint scraper tool to the glass plate of the microwave.

Ellis and Keith had decided to see what happened when you put peeps in the microwave, seeing all the things online about it. So they had gone out and bought a box a blue chick peeps and brought them home. The two southerners had blew up almost the whole pack of them, when they realized they were going to be late for work. So Ellis had sent a text to Nick to not use the microwave and he would clean it when he got home. However when said gambler had gotten home and looked at the mess his OCD kicked into high gear. So he grabbed the little paint scraper, that was in the kitchen for the soul purpose of messes like this and got to work.

It wasn't that big of a mess to clean, just a sticky one and soon enough Nick was done and the tool washed. Picking up the empty rectangles a lone chick slid with a scraping noise with the rest of the sugar. Nimbly plucking it out, he tossed the garbage away and looked at the sugar covered marshmallow. He hadn't had a peep in years, since they were nearly always what his mom gave him for Easter. Sure there was always the traditional chocolate bunny and a few other things, but mostly just peeps. Having a small staring contest with the thing, he shrugged and popped the thing in his mouth. Chewing the sticky and sweet confection, he made a small face at it.

"Sure not how I remember them tasting," He mumbled to himself after swallowing it.

Looking at the time he decided it was time to start dinner so it was ready when the young male came home.

Opening the door softly Ellis looked though it, seeing if the older male was going to be there to yell at him. Coming into the room, shutting the door behind him, he started sneaking away to the stairs when a voice behind him made him jump slightly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No where Nick," Ellis said turning towards his lover.

"Uh huh and what's in the bag?"

"A treat for you for being so wonderful and charming and,"

"Enough with the compliments, I already cleaned up your mess," Nick said rolling his eyes slightly and beckoning forward with a finger.

Ellis moved into Nick's arms and gave him a kiss as the elder took the bag from his hand and pulled him close.

"Dinner is almost ready, so why don't you go get cleaned up," Nick said against Ellis's plump lips.

"Sounds good, then you can enjoy your present,"

They shared another kiss and Ellis was on his way up the stairs. Nick shook his head lightly and made his way to take the lasagna out of the oven, peeking in the bag. A small smile curled on Nick's lips at the brightly colored cellophane bags.

"Jelly beans huh?" Nick chuckled and put them on the counter for later.

After dinner, Nick puts the colorful candy in a bowl and sits next to Ellis on the couch, wrapping an arm around him. Setting the bowl on Ellis's thigh he picked up a green one and popped it in his mouth.

"So am I forgiven?" Ellis asked, watching Nick pick up another few and eat them.

"You were forgiven before I was even done cleaning and you know it,"

"Keith not so much though right?"

"I don't think I'll ever fully forgive him, seems like every time I get close to, he does something else to make me hate him all over again," Nick smiled and fed a red jelly bean to Ellis.

A smile stretched over Ellis's lips as he picked up a yellow one and slipped it into Nicks mouth.

The rest of the bowl got eaten like that, even one of two shared and melted down to the chewy center between a kiss.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Ellis asked, setting the empty bowl on the table.

"You'll just have to wait and see,"

Ellis huffed lightly and moved closer to Nick, causing him to chuckle.

"You will love it, I promise,"

"I've heard that before,"

"I'm not going to take you to another casino, I learned a good enough lesson last time,"

"Those dice games make no sense at all," Ellis huffed again, looking up.

Nick just chuckled more and kissed what ever he was going to say next out of him.

The next morning Nick and Ellis were headed to a place unknown to the bouncing mechanic in the passenger seat.

"Come on Nick, tell me,"

"Nope,"

"Nick, come on man,"

Nick just reached for the radio and turned it up, drowning out Ellis's mumbling. The mumbling continued until Nick pulled into a parking lot.

"A petting zoo?" Ellis said, a wide smile crossing his face.

"You have been bitching about coming here since they brought it here for Easter," Nick said, stepping out of the car and fixing his sunglasses.

Ellis hopped out of the car and followed Nick into the place and looking at the small animals. For almost an hour Nick was dragged from one place to the next until he heard Ellis make a small squeak.

"Nick they have bunnies,"

Nick chuckled as he watched Ellis go over and talk to the woman that was taking care of the small fluff balls. A blinding smile made it's way to the younger's face as he climbed into the pen with them. It was a small swarm as the little animals hopped away then back, smelling at the intruder. Ellis picked them up one by one, petting them softly and watching their noses twitch. Nearly 20 minutes later a few young girls wanted in and Ellis stood up and got out then made a small face.

"Well hi there little one," He chuckled pulling a small black and white bunny out of his pocket.

"Looks like he likes you," The woman laughed as it laid in his hand.

"How much," Nick's voice called over the happy laughs of the two girls that got into the bunny pen.

"Nick?" Ellis asked softly.

"Lets say, 25 since we normally don't sell them, but seeing as you aren't a little kid who thinks they can handle it I can make an exception," She smiled.

Nick pulled out his wallet and slipped her the two bills which she took with a smile.

"Nick I love you," Ellis said as they walked away and to the car.

"I know you do," Nick smiled as Ellis placed a kiss on his lips. "Happy Easter El, now lets go get some supplies for what is more than likely going to be a bad decision I made,"

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Yea I know it's a little past Easter, but this was for a Secret Santa type thing over on DA

Valve owns the boys.


End file.
